The present invention relates to a luggage cart and, more particularly to a folding collapsible luggage cart that can be folded up and received in the collapsed condition to minimize space occupation when not in use.
A variety of luggage carts have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Conventional luggage carts occupy much storage space when not in use. In order to save storage space, various folding collapsible luggage carts have been developed. However, these conventional folding collapsible luggage carts are still not satisfactory in function. When collapsed, the wheels are still maintained in vertical, i.e., the wheels cannot be turned to a horizontal position to reduce space occupation in vertical direction. According to conventional designs, the front foot member is coupled to the bottom sidewall of the luggage bearing plate by a plug joint. When moving over an uneven floor surface, the Front foot member may be forced to fall from the luggage bearing plate. Furthermore, because conventional folding collapsible luggage carts simply use a back handle to support the loaded luggage on the luggage bearing plate, the loaded luggage may be forced to fall from the luggage bearing plate when moving the cart over an uneven floor surface.
The present invention has been accomplished provide a folding collapsible luggage cart, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible luggage cart, which can easily be set between the extended position and the collapsed position. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible luggage cart, which is maintained in a flat manner to minimize space occupation when collapsed. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible luggage cart comprises a fixed bearing plate, two movable bearing plates hinged to the fixed bearing plate at two sides and equipped with a respective wheel, a sliding plate coupled to the fixed bearing plate by a dovetailed joint and adapted to lock/unlock the movable bearing plate, a retractable handle assembly pivoted to the fixed bearing plate, a sliding locking plate adapted to lock the retractable handle assembly in the operative position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the movable bearing plates each comprise a bottom block, and a control rod longitudinally extended through the bottom block. The control rod has a curved front end adapted to work as a stand for supporting the folding collapsible luggage cart on the floor after the movable bearing plates have been extended out and locked in the extended position, and a curved rear end coupled to one wheel for enabling the respective wheel to be turned with the control rod between a horizontal position and a vertical position.